


Monster Enchanted

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Fantasy, Hot Sex, Reylo Week, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Collection of my works for Reylo Monster Week 2018, here is the list.Day 1 VampiresDay 2 WerewolvesDay 3 Demons/AngelsDay 4 Mythological creaturesDay 5 Sea creaturesDay 6 NagaDay 7 Free choice - Let see what I would get to





	1. Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by, let me know what you think in the comment.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I'm practicing. Sorry in advanced for any typo or grammar error.
> 
> Day 1 is a modern AU where Rey is a regular blood donor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire could not come in without an invitation ;)

“Blood donation? What the fuck!?!”

“I told you I have my regular schedule every three months, remember?”

“Yeah, but giving your precious thing to the people you never know them, what a waste!”

“As a healthy young woman, I feel obliged to help my fellow human being.”

 

Kylo scowled. There were a lot of ‘vampire patrons’, a group of people who were willing to give their blood to vampires provided they gave them protection and prosperity in return. Rey was one of them, and her blood tasted the best.

“Don’t be mad, a couple of days later I could give you what you want,” Rey smiled, “Now come to bed.”

Kylo sighed and crawled up behind her, Rey hummed as she felt the coldness on his bare chest on her skin outside a small tank top she wore.

Vampires should not be too close to humans, but for Rey, he could not resist the urge to be with her. He curled himself around her, his arm slung over her waist as he nuzzled to the nape of her neck.

“How was the meal today?” she asked Finn, her friend who worked at the blood bank to find Kylo some expired blood components, he was a big guy, he needed more food.

“Horrible, the pack red cells were tolerable, but the others were nightmares.” he kissed her neck, “I miss your blood.”

 

Rey could feel an electric spark ran along her spine when Kylo nipped along her neck. His hands moved up to her breasts and cupped them gently, playing at their peak.

One thing that he wanted more from her, always hungry for her.

“Please,” he whispered, “Let me in.”

A vampire could not come in without invitation. Rey replied her permission and a moment later, he pushed inside her.

“Sweetheart, you feel so good,” he moved deliciously slow, filled her up so deep, so complete, “I could feel your heart pounding, that pretty little thing, pumping your sweet blood through your body.”

She moaned as he pleased her with his words, his lips, his hands, and the way he speeded up his pace. He knew what she need, he always knew.

A long finger flicked at her clit, his enormous member rubbed the spot inside her that sent blissful waves of pleasure flooding all over her.

“Let me,” his sharp teeth nipped at where her neck and shoulder joined, where her pulse resided, “Please, let me.”

“Ben,” she cried out his real name, “I need your cum inside me.”

His teeth broke her skin, and she came. Her whole body shivered, her wall clenched around his thick shaft. She felt him twitching inside her, Kylo let out a deep groan against her skin, and then his thick cum filled up her core.

 

They bathed in the afterglow for a while before Kylo released her, licking at the small bite marks to soothe her pain.

“I told you not to suck my blood,” Rey protested, but she could not help giving him a blissful smile.

“Just a little of your sweetness, it won’t make you too tired,” he licked her blood from the corner of his lips, “and you like it when I suck your blood.”

“Please don’t do this with anyone.”

“No, no one,” he kissed her, “Just you.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Regency-Victorian AU where Lady Rey try to escape from her husband, but could it be possible to sever their bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second work from Reylo Monster Week, there are lots of fics on tumblr, follow the #reylo monster week, they are really great! 
> 
> PS. I use the word 'Shift' as 'transform'.

His scent could not be mistaken.

Rey raised her head, sniffing her surrounding. A fairly white wolf had been roaming around this area since the night was still young. A full moon shone bright in the dark sky, and such soft howling sound was heard from somewhere far, far away.

His howl.

Her mate.

He was here.

The moonlight reflected on the grass of an open space in the middle of the forest, Rey slowed down her pace. His scent became thicker and thicker everywhere she went, but he was no where to be found. She crawled silently, her mate was a decent hunter and the fact that her white fur would be noticeable did not grant her any advantage.

A shadow covered her body, and the next thing she knew, there was a monstrous dark beast standing just behind her.

His claws pushed her down, Rey twisted herself to get away from her captive. She snarled at her attacker, readied to fight to her death. The black wolf slowly approached his prey, eyes fixed on her, his pair of enthralling glowing eyes.

 

Then he shifted.

 

Rey could not help but widen her eyes in awe, every time this happened, for her it was always breathtaking to watch a monstrous dark wolf transformed into a man. A tall, muscular figure with pale white skin and beauty marks that scatter on his enormous body. His dark hair resembles the raven dark fur he had in his wolf form. He faced was long, with a strong profile she would never forget.

A scar that trailed from the right side of his face down across his collar bone.

Earl of Alderaan.

Ben Skywalker-Organa Solo.

Her husband.

“Rey,” his voice was low, menacing, “Shift, we need to talk.”

 

That was a command. Rey, as an alpha wolf herself, a lady in her own name, a countess, never take command from anyone. But as in the vows they made, she solemnly obeyed her husband, transformed herself from a white wolf into a young woman.

Moonlight flickered in his eyes as he saw her, bare and beautiful, in front of him.

“Why are you here?”

“You know exactly why I am here,” he replied, “Why did you leave me?”

“You know the reason, my lord.”

“If it was for that trivial incident, I told you that…”

“Her scent was on you,” she barked at him, “That she-wolf had laid her eyes on you since the day we entered London, and you know how I feel about it.”

“It was not the way you think.” he sighed, “So that’s why you’re here, in the middle of nowhere in Scotland?”

“You cheated on me!” Rey cried, her heart clenched so hard she could barely breath, “It doesn’t matter that we are mated. You broke it. Except for a piece of paper that claimed our marriage there was nothing that bound me to you, not anymore. Go back to your mistress and leave me alone.”

“And what will you do? Finding a new mate?”

“Be sure I will.”

 

Now his eyes literally glowed. In the blink of an eye, Rey found herself lying flat on her back with her hand pinned down. She fought with all her might, if this wolf thought he could take her by force, she would prove it otherwise.

After moments of struggle, she pushed him back, a loud snap resonated all over the place as she slapped him on his face. And all went still.

 

Rey gasped as she saw his scar, her hand was numb from the slap but she remembered feeling his scar. The scar that she left on him, her mark.

“You hate me so much,” his voice sounded bitter, “What have I done to deserve this?”

Feeling his agony, tears started to pool in her eyes. They had gone through a lot of hardship until they could be mated. Rey cherished every moments they shared together.

“It is about to happen someday, isn’t it?” she averted her gaze, “It is just instinct, craving to bound to someone, to mate. Apart from that, we are nothing.”

“But not to me.”

A hand reached out to her, touching her cheek, brushed away her tears. His hand was warm, so warm, so gentle.

“Rey,” Ben moved closer, “When I said my vow, I meant it every single words. It has been you, only you. Just you.”

His scent was so sweet that made her heart melted. Rey closed her eyes, feeling his warmth that embraced her. The wolf inside her yearned for him, for her mate. She had been away from her den for too long.

 

His kiss sent shivers down her spine, building a pleasant heat inside her soul. Tonight was a full-moon, werewolves senses spiked up as well as their hunger, their lust.

Ben turned her around and pushed her down on all fours, enchanted by the way her skin glow under the moonlight, her curve made her seemed delicate but he knew how strong she was.

His mate.

“Ben,” Rey whimpered, her folds had already drenched with her slick, her scent became much more alluring. She made a sweet sound when she welcomed him back to where he belonged.

 

The wind was cold but the heat of this moment drew sweat from both of them. His hands fondled her breasts, caressing her sensitive skin as he moved deeper, harder, thrusting long strokes that made her moaned in ecstasy.

She heard his breathe quickened, his knot started to grow. Ben drew her up to him, pressing her back against his burning hot chest. She felt him nipping at the nap of her neck, where his mark resided.

“Mate me, Ben,” she sobbed, “Claim me, knot me, make me yours.”

He sank his fangs into her flesh, breaking the skin, drawing her blood. Rey screamed, her wall fluttered around his shaft as she shattered. His arms tightened around her, his pace became erratic as he sought his own release. His knot expanded and finally locked them together, his warm spend erupted inside her, filled her to the brim.

 

Ben lapped his tongue over the mark he just made over the previous one, trying to soothe her pain. He laid them down on their side and held her closed, bathing in the afterglow under the midnight sky.

“Come home, Rey,” he cradled her cheek as he kissed her, “I miss you.”

It was not entirely his fault. There were a ton of evidences that could approve his loyalty to her. As a werewolf he could not be drawn to anyone else but his soulmate, which was obviously her. As a man, he adored her the most.

“I am sorry,” she felt ashamed, “Without you, I feel so alone.”

“You are not alone.”

“Neither are you,” she laced her fingers with his, “Is it too late to begin again?”

“Never be too late,” Ben held her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “By the way, our son said he missed you, too.”

Mentioning Anakin made her heart throbbed. Legally she could not separate a heir to an earldom from his own father, it broke her heart to left her child behind.

“Oh, poor boy, I miss him so much.”

“Actually, he said he wanted to wait for his bedtime stories with mommy,” Ben kissed her temple, “But I’m pretty sure Threepio would never allow a kid to stay up late at night.”

Rey turned her head, “Our son is here? You dragged our son from London to Scotland just to seek for me.”

“He enjoyed the trip,” the father’s eyes softened as he recalled his child, “Although he make a fuss every times I refused to let him chase a rabbit.”

“I am the worst,” Rey groaned, “Will he forgive me for what I had done?”

“He will, as I do,” Ben nuzzled his nose to her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent, “Provided that you never leave us again, and maybe, a brother or sister, perhaps?”

“Ben!”

“I don’t know,” the wolf in him grinned, “We have all night to try.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Demons/Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do demons so obsessed with a virgin?  
> Well, the angel is going to find out herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, Ophelia trailer really got me, I'm in a bliss.

Why do demons so obsessed with a virgin?

 

Rey thought as she freed a girl from the bondage. For whatever reason, confining an innocent girl inside an old cathedral, waiting for such demon to take her as an offering was outrageous and unacceptable.

As she turned away from the altar, a shiver ran up her spine as she sensed something, someone, laid eyes on her.

A saberstaff flipped into her hand. Rey turned around and swung her weapon at the intruder, a creature in a mask with a crossguard saber.

 

Her foe was clearly a master of swordsmanship, along with those enormous frame wrapped in dark fabric unknown to her. Rey was swift, but not enough to dodge a heavy blow that shoved her off-balance.

The saberstaff slipped out of her hands. Rey reached for her knife but the beast stretch out its hand. An invisible force freeze her body, squeezed the air out of her lung…. no, she was still breathing, but she could not move.

“A girl I have heard so much about,” the beast had a low voice of a man, “An angel, you are supposed to be kind and generous, yet it is I who was forced to defend myself against you.”

“That’s happens when you are attacked by a creature in a mask.”

The beast cocked its head, for a moment fear creeped in her thought, but Rey shoved that disturbing feeling aside. She could not let her enemy know he had the upper hand, even though it was obvious that he had.

He reached up, unlatched and removed his mark. The face she saw was nothing like she had imagine, he looked young, flawless, enthralling, with a pair of dark obsidian eyes.

 

A demon.

 

“Your existence has been disturbing me for a while,” his voice was low, dangerously calm, “You stole my offering, left me starving and weak.”

“I did not take them, I freed them,” she spit, “You demons lie to people, make them feed your lust and then betrayed them. Those girls are innocent, I will protect them no matter what it takes.”

He closed his eyes and grimaced, “ You are so cruel, angel, mentioning those delicious souls I crave so much.”

“Then eat something else, why it has to be a virgin every time?”

“They are the most ravishing souls,” now his eyes were opened, and they fixed on her, “Oh, I think i found one here.”

 

Rey yelped as his force pushed her to the altar, with her back lied flat and her legs dangling from the rim, her arm was pinned down beside her.

The demon approached her with devilish grinned. Her clothes was ripped apart, exposing the front of her beautiful body and the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

“Angels are so pure, aren’t they?” his fingers tracing up her legs, “Or you would say otherwise?”

Rey whimpered as his fingers parted her fold, the demon hummed his satisfaction at the evidence that verified her virtue.

“You are so lonely, angel,” he teased her entrance, “You know I could take whatever I want. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go as easily as possible.”

“I’m not giving you anything.”

Mischievous expression reflected on his face, “We’ll see.”

 

Her whole body jerked when the demon pressed his lips on her sensitive flesh. Somehow the force grips on her disappeared and she was able to move again, Rey reached out for her weapon, but the demon blanked out her mind with unexpected pleasure.

His breathe was hot against her flesh. Rey tried to fight back but her body could not resist the temptation of giving in, her thighs fell limp on his shoulder, her hips wiggled uncontrollably as the demon circling his warm tongue around her clit.

She whined when he pushed a finger inside her, such strange sensation was new to her, it was burning, but not that painful. He rubbed her inside, worked in conjunction with his tongue twirling her clit and her folds.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey. I feel it, too.”

He pushed in the second finger as she relaxed, causing wet slick sound that make her sobbed with a combination of delight and embarrassment. His long fingers stretched her, drew out a strange feeling inside her core.

 

Moments later, she froze in horror as she found out that her hands had moved on its own, fingers tangled in the demon’s dark hair and pulled him closer. He sucked on her wetness, eating her out like a starving man having his first meal in ages.

Something was building up inside her, the numbness on her lower back that trailed up her spine, expanding in her chest, and tapping at the last door to her restraint.

“You know my name, say it,” his voice vibrated on her flesh, “And I will give you what you want.”

A deal with the devil.

“Kylo Ren”

He smiled, “Good girl.”

He pushed in the third finger and Rey screamed. Came apart. Shattered.

 

* * *

  

Rey blinked her eyes open, her heart was pounding against her chest she could hardly catches her breathe. Her whole body trembled furiously, her skin was flushing hot in this midsummer night.

Rey could felt the slick wetness between her thigh, combined with strange arching between her sensitive folds, and she blushed.

 

What a weird dream.

 

The wind blew from the opened window, Rey pulled the blanket covering her body and closed her eyes, returning to her slumber.

On the night stand, an anonymous message flashed on her phone.

 

**_I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise._ **

 

* * *

 


	4. Mythological Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey had quite an uncommon patient. Ben wondered why a physician like him has any thing to do with a horse?
> 
> Not quite a horse, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Reylo Monster Week 2018

“You want me to do what?”

“Put him to sleep,” Rey repeated “This poor guy has severe cecal impaction. If we could not operate in time, his cecum may perforate and that would be gravely dangerous.”

“Yeah, but why me?”

“Because I don’t know how to intubate a man.”

 

Ben frowned, he just came back home from his nightshift when Rey called him to her clinic. There was an ill horse she had to operate and she needed his help.

What could an anesthesiologist do to a horse? No, he could not.

 

But a centaur? Maybe?

 

There was a male centaur about his age lying on the examination room, his face twisted with pain, his abdomen, equine abdomen, looked tense and seems to develope generalized guarding, an early sign of peritonitis.

Ben turned around, there were a young woman with her son, both were also centaur, looking at him with tearful eyes, silently begged him to help papa centaur.

Rey, his wife, was a decent veterinarian, she could hold her own in any situation. She had her pride but would not risk her patient’s life for it, and that was what he loved so much about her.

“Do you have any endotracheal tube? Probably size 8?”

“Yeah, but not for human.”

“I see, what about the monitor?”

“I have one.” Rey paused for a moment, “But if you want to monitor from his human part, I don’t think mine would work.”

“How many lungs he has?”

“The CAT scan is here.” Rey handed him a stack of CT films. “Centaurs have two sets of circulatory system, one for the human part including the cerebral perfusion, and another for the horse part. But I think there is only one set for respiration.”

“True, the human lungs supply his whole body oxygenation, if you give him a large dose of sedation, his diaphragm may stop contracting, we need a ventilator.”

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Rey expressed her worried, “Only God knows what would happen if we bring a centaur there.”

“I could borrow something from the med school, Phasma would not like it but I would try,” Ben rubbed her arm, soothing her agitation, “Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart, I promise.”

“Thank you, Ben.” she smiled at him, “I would be lost without you.”

“They would be lost without their papa centaur, too.” Ben kissed his wife, “Now, let’s get start.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia trailer just came out and I lost my mind at how incredible our Reylo artists are, their art inspired me to write a short medieval AU, shout out to @haloren1st , your art makes my smut heart bloom. XD


	5. Sea Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the hunter becomes the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 4 months ago I wrote Reylo Mermaid AU in Thai. For this monster week challenge I decided to go for a different story.  
> Enjoy! ;D

When something hit the boat, Ben knew instantly that it was not rocks.

 

Rumor has it, that there was an island called Libertalia, where the great pirates kept their treasure. Many treasure hunters had been seeking for this remote island but none of them had returned. Now he seemed to know why.

His row boat was attacked by a group of creatures, deadly monsters. They shrieked and pulled his crew into the water while the others tried to flip the boat. Ben grabbed his gun, but the powder was too wet to ignite.

 

An arm locked his neck from behind, and suddenly, he was dragged into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

She got a big catch today.

 

“Back off! He is mine,” Rey snarled at other mermaid while dragging her prey back to her underwater cave.

“Rey, you greedy girl,” her friend snarled back.

 

For a sailor, this man was quite tidy. He had fair skin, clean shaved face, and luxurious dark locks of hair. He was a strong man, no wonder a good swimmer, too, because it took a long time before he was completely drowned and his body went cold. Alas, the warm human blood tasted the best, but she took him anyway.

This prey would satisfy her hunger for a month.

The mermaid ripped his clothes off, her claws tracing his muscular figure, amazed by its firmness. He was massive, with long arms and legs, she could literally bed on the span of his body. And that part of him, well, she did not interested in it but she had to admitted that he was quite remarkable.

Rey laid on him, nipped at the crook of his neck and smiled, he tasted good.

Suddenly, his eyes flung opened.

“What?!” Rey screamed as his rose, grab her arm and twisted it to her back.

That was not his hand at her wrist, it was a tentacle.

Her eyes widened in horror as she watch her prey transform into one of the most lethal creatures under the sea.

 

_**Cecaelia.** _

 

His face remained the same except the bluish discoloration of his plush lips and the eyes that resembled a monster. His skin became more lucent that she could see pulsing vessels lined underneath his skin. He had claws like any sea monsters, his upper body remained human, but below the crest of his hips became the part of a cecaelia, with eight strong tentacles that could broke her to pieces.

He smiled at her.

“Hello, little one.”

What did the octofolk doing on the surface? This lonesome creature habitat was in the deep abyss of the ocean, not around the shoreline, not even on the land. Cecaerias were born with magical abilities, that was why he appeared as a man in the first placed.

Damn him, she was tricked.

Rey broke away from him, wagged her tail on his face and darted to the outside, but two tentacles seized her tail and pulled her back inside. Oh no, her cave was occupied by his enormous dark tentacles and they looped around her body. Hundred of suckers sucked on her scales and skin, like they were tasting her.

“Let go of me!” Rey struggled, Cecaerias were carnivores, she would not let him have her that easy. Her fins flared as she fought him fiercely, because it was a battle of life or death.

His tentacles tightened around her tail and restrained her arms, Rey snarled as he pulled her closer. A cold hand ran up to her cheek, caressing her with surprising gentleness never known to her before.

“You still want to kill me? Knowing nothing about me,” his voice was silkily soft.

“I know everything I need to know about you,” her voice was shook, but she kept her chin up, “You are a monster.”

The cecaelia cocked his head, his eyes flickered a flash of wonder, and then he chuckled, “Yes, I am.”

She jumped when he traced his hands down, there was a pair of small flesh she usually unaware of, her breath hitched as he kneaded her breast and toyed with her nipples.

“May I remind you, that you attacked me first,” his lips were incredibly soft when he bent over and sucked at her neck, “You merfolks always speak of our kind as if we are barbaric, yet It was I who had to defend myself against you.”

Rey squirmed when he bit her lightly under her collarbone, small bruises appeared where his suckers touched her skin. His playful tentacles tenaciously clung on her body, one of them found a specific pair of fins that covered her most secret area. Young mermaid yelped as he nudged her entrance.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered, “I will go as easy as possible, but I will take whatever I want.”

Her tail wriggled, her fins flapped helplessly as he devoured her top with sloppy kisses and broke into her warmth with his bulky member. Rey cried at the weird sensation of being stretched, being sucked on the fluttered wall inside her core.

There was a particular tentacle that cecaelias used for mating. It was slightly bigger that the others, but whatever was inside her, it was huge, it was going to tear her apart.

Shivers ran up and down her spine as he reached down at the bundle of nerve above her entrance, under where her fins joined. A mysterious turmoil was growing inside her, made her heart pound and her brain flipped upside down.

He trailed his kisses along her neck until he reached her lips, he nipped and elicited a soft cry from her.

“Let go, Rey.”

Waves of pleasure hit her body as he kiss her, devoured her soul. Her cried muffled against his lips, her whole body arched, her wall clenched down on his enormous member, drew out a deep satisfied groan from him.

Coldness erupted inside her, Rey blacked out within a second in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Young master Ben, I was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

 

The row boat was pulled up onto the deck of Millennium Falcon, the infamous East India Galleon that was said to be the fastest ship of this century. Owned by Han Solo, then passed on to his son Ben Solo, this ship was notorious for smuggling, treasure hunting, and being unsinkable.

Obviously the young captain was not in his own clothes, or he was but it was torn down into a wreck. Ben was soaking wet from head to toe, in his arms cradled a girl draped in a sailcloth.

Boarding a girl on the ship was considered bad luck, but no one dared to raise the topic when their captain carried the girl to his chamber.

“Set the sail, Chewie,” he ordered the sailing master, “Let’s go home.”

“What about the treasure? The gold?” his crews asked.

 

“Forget the gold, we have what we need.”

 

Everything he needed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecaelia is a term using to describe the octofolk, the octopus people of the sea (thinking about Ursula from the little mermaid). They are capable of using magic and usually lived in the deep ocean.
> 
> I based Octo!Ben from the giant octopus, but due to my vocabulary deficiency I could not play with his features as much as I intended to, like how his tentacles would move on their own because they had a bunch of neuron cells, how he had a particular tentacle that act like his manhood, and how this species are incapable of orgasm.... that privilege is reserved for only us mammals though. ;)


	6. Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby It's cold outside.

“Snow!” Rey cried, “I’ve been waiting for winter so long. Look, it is snowing!”

“Winter comes every year,” Kylo yawned, “Please, Rey, I need to sleep.”

 

As a treaty to end the wars between the Garuda and the Naga tribed, Kylo Ren, the Naga King, had to wed a Garuda princess. He was strongly opposed to it, but when he saw the young princess for the first time, he could not help falling in love with her.

Rey was like her name, a ray of sunshine in his life. Her endless merry always made him smile. She was so excited when he brought her to Shambala, a heavenly city he called home, and even so excited when he told her there was snows at the perimeter of the city in winter. He even built a palace just for her to stay while she enjoyed playing with snow.

 

And that's why he was miserably freezing here right now.

 

“Kylo, you are so boring,” his little bird threw herself on the snow, “You know what it’s like when you live in the sky surrounded by clouds, just clouds, they look puffy but believe me you could not really feel their puffiness. This is much better. Join me.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I really can’t join you.”

He was a reptile, Kylo could not generate his own body heat, and when it was cold, it cooled down his body temperature and his metabolism to the point that the only thing he could do was to hibernate, which he thought he was going to that state in a couple of days.

“Poor naga,” Rey wiggled her wings to get rid of the snow frost before joining her mate in his nest, “Your skin is freezing cold, let me warm you up.”

 

Now, that was what he liked about winter.

 

Her hands and feet were still cold but her body felt so warm. She laid her self on his enormous body that coiled up in his giant nest made of warm blanket and soft pillows, straddling his waist and leaned down to kiss him.

“Incubation surely keep you warm,” she smiled, her hands trailed down to his chest, “But I could not do that because your are so big.”

Her warmth made him comfortable. Kylo purred as he laid back on his coiled tail, with his mate peppering sloppy kissed on his chest and his abs.

“Why don’t you transform into a man, you are warm in that form.”

“I would shift back to my naga form eventually when I mate you,” he grinned, “Which I intend to do.”

Rey giggled when she sensed his arousal rubbing against her center, “Where do you want to be warmed, inside my mouth, or inside me?”

“You are tempting me, Rey.” the tip of his tail looped around her waist, “Just wait till the summer, I will fucked you senselessly until you are ripe and round with my eggs.”

She looked thrill with the idea of her carrying his offsprings, “I could build a nest here, that would be the best incubation ever!”

Kylo groaned, “Please don’t.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, snake do not hibernate, they would enter a state of deep slumber during winter when they drop their metabolism and stay in warm places. In other weather they like bathing in the sun to raise their body temperature.  
> In asian folklore, Garuda and Naga are mortal enemies. Well, that make the story more cheesy, isn't it?


	7. Fantastic beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said she was having an affair, he was going to forgive her no matter what she did, and if she want to go, he would let her go.
> 
> But what kind of affair is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the last day of the week! Thanks @reylomonsters for creating this fantastic challenge. Enjoy!

He loved her.

 

When Rey wrote him a letter, telling him that she had done a terrible, unforgivable thing, Ben Solo decided instantly that he would forgive her no matter what she did.

But he did not expect the “affair” she mentioned about would be this… thing.

“Isn’t it adorable,” Rey was holding it in her arms, “This is Fluffy, the right one is Puffy, and the left one is Cotton.”

Rey just came back from England, where she visited her family and stayed with them during Easter. Ben wanted to accompany her but his work schedule were really tight.

He missed her so much. But this was not the case.

“Rey, we have talked about this, if you don’t stop collecting these animals…”

“I did not collect them, I rescued them,” Rey pouted, “These poor little boys just lost their mommy and were all left to die. They came to me like they know I’m gonna help them, and look at their eyes, they look like you when you proposed to me. How could I resist them?”

 

Fair point.

 

“And I know you love dogs.”

Yes, he did love dogs.

But not this kind of three-headed dog.

“How did you board it on the ship, it must scared the heck out of the no-majs.”

“I put them in my tote bag, leaving just one head outside at a time,” she said proudly, “Muggles do this everywhere, Puffy even made friend with a westy terrier, it broke my heart seeing them say goodbye to each other when we arrived here.”

It was cute, every puppy did look cute. Three heads of it were staring at him in awe, wriggling in Rey’s arms, its tail wagged about her waist, eagerly to make a new friend.

“Rey,” Ben figured out his words carefully, “I know we have a big house, too big for the two of us to stay. But you already have a pair of thunder bird, a niffler, seven occamies, a family of four Nundus, three hippogriff, and five unicorn. Not mentioning the graphorn I just sent back to Austria.”

“I did not know it would be that huge when it grow up, it was a cute little girl that time.”

“If you keep doing this, we are not be able to live here anymore, MACUSA is watching us.”

“They should have the animal control unit if they are afraid so much.”

“They already have, thanks to you.”

“But…” her voice began to tremble, “These boys are so young, they could not make it in the wildlife, and I don’t think people in MACUSA know better than me when it came to nurturing puppies.”

“Oh, really?” Ben crossed his arms, “Do you know the tragedy of Ben Solo? He is a wizard who madly in love with his wife who keep upgrading his skill in dealing with fantastic beasts, and she knows too well about where to find them.”

“You are so mean!”

“The answer is no, you cannot keep them.”

“Ben,” she leaned in and, oh god, she was batting her eyes, “Please?”

 

No.

 

Alright.

 

Damn Merlin’s beard.

 

“The last one,” he said finally, after a long moment of silence, “No more animals, or beasts, OK?”

“I promise!”

Ben knew his wife too well, she could not keep her promise when it came to these beasts. But God he loved her and how generous she was.

“But a child, perhaps?”

Her eyes widen in surprise, “You want to…”

“I was thinking about it for a while,” he blushed slightly, “We have been married for years now, I have a good job, you have a great job, we own a house, and living with you is the best thing that ever happens in my life. So I thing maybe it’s time to, like, I don’t know.”

“You are awkward,” Rey smiled, “And that’s another thing I love about you.”

Rey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The three-headed dog try to join the couples in their kiss, but Ben simultaneously pushed its heads down while he leaned in to kiss her more, feeling her sweetness he had been craving for a long time.

“Let’s go home,” he said, “Your still have another beast you need to attend to.”

“What kind of beast?”

“In bed.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation from Salma Hayek’s story she told in Tonight show with Jimmy Fallon and The Graham Norton show about her trying to lie to her husband about having an affair in order to adopt another dog. She is so generous and the story was hilarious. XD
> 
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them is here in November! I'm so excited. XD


End file.
